lotrfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Díneniel
Díneniel was a Teleri elf. She was born in the Second Age shortly before the onset of the War of the Last Alliance. She was courted by Táranil during the Third Age, but was killed by orcs on a journey to Tower Hills before she could marry him. Appearance and traits Díneniel has blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and fair skin courtesy of her Green-elven and Silvan blood. She has soft skin and a delicate face. She usually wears gowns or dresses of blues, whites, and greens. Díneniel is a shy maid, rarely speaking when she does not have to. She does not like to take part in parties or be around many people at once; this has made others think she is a melancholy girl, but in truth, Díneniel just prefers the peaceful solace that only exists when one is alone (and often, she can be found wandering through the wilderness by herself in search of this). This is reflected in her very name, which means "silent daughter". She is skilled in various arts, such as sculpture, singing, and painting. She also is an adept horse rider. Before she died, Díneniel began to feel the call of the sea, and she satiated this desire by taking trips to Tower Hills as often as she could. She planned on traveling to Valinor soon after marrying Táranil. History Díneniel was born in the elven haven of Second Age 3313, shortly before the beginning of the War of the Last Alliance. Her father Laerros was a Silvan elf from Lothlórien, and her mother Gil-gwaloth was a Green-elf from Beleriand. Díneniel also had an older sister named Filegwen. Her father participated in and was killed during the War of the Last Alliance, leaving Díneniel, her mother, and her sister grief-stricken at the end of the war. They soon relocated to Rivendell in order to live in a more secure place, now that the head of their family was dead. Filegwen was perhaps Díneniel's only true friend while they stayed in Rivendell together. Around her sister, Díneniel was more open, more carefree, and even a little reckless. The two practiced horse riding together and even gave each other advice on their male suitors. It was said that Díneniel was never happier than when she was with her sister, for the two had a great emotional bond. Eventually, Filegwen married and had two children of her own. Díneniel's mother pressured her to find an elf to marry, but she refused all suitors. It was thought, during this time, that Díneniel's grief over her father's death was what caused her to spurn away all suitors, but in reality, she just hadn't found anyone she actually loved. She was also somewhat jealous of Filegwen finding love before her, and this fractured her relationship with her sister somewhat. No longer were the two inseparable; no longer were they happy in each other's presence. This further isolated Díneniel from those around her. Around 1000 years into the Third Age, Díneniel's mother and sister (as well as her sister's husband and offspring) all decided to take a ship to Valinor. They pleaded with Díneniel to come with them, but she refused, stating that she wanted to find her soul mate and have a family of her own before making that important journey. She stayed in Rivendell as more and more elves began to leave Middle-earth. This did not bother Díneniel much, for she liked being alone, and with so many elves leaving, she was able to travel around Rivendell and the surrounding wilderness more freely. Soon, however, even Díneniel felt the call of the sea. She was not married yet, so she felt an obligation to remain in Middle-earth. To satiate her desire, Díneniel joined several wandering companies and traveled to Tower Hills as often as she could. Still, Díneniel grew concerned that perhaps there was no one in Middle-earth for her, and was becoming reserved to the fact that maybe she would have to sail to Valinor alone. In the middle of the Third Age, a male Noldorian elf named Táranil fell in love with Díneniel. Though she originally rejected him like most other suitors, he came to visit her as often as he could (mostly when he was not with the ranging across Eriador) in Rivendell. While she spoke with him a bit during those visitations, the two did not become close during these early conversations, as Díneniel was mostly standoffish and did not seem to like Táranil. Still, Táranil was a stubborn Noldo, and he did not give up on his love. He began to track her as she wandered through the wilderness around Rivendell. When one day, Díneniel was ambushed by a pack of wargs, Táranil, who was close by, heard her screams, and raced to save her. With a few arrows and some quick maneuvering, Táranil killed the wargs before they could eat Díneniel. Yet, the wargs had killed her horse, so she was forced to return to Rivendell on Táranil's. The two spent a few nights together on their trek back to Rivendell, and Díneniel opened up to Táranil finally. She had been highly impressed by him saving her, and she soon fell in love with him once she got to know him a bit better on the ride back. After they returned to Rivendell, Táranil asked Díneniel to marry him, and she said yes. The two of them continued to court one another for nigh a year and grew romantically close. Before they were to be married, though, Díneniel joined another wandering company set to take the hallowed journey to Tower Hills. Once she would have returned from that trip, she would have married Táranil. Yet as fate would have it, Díneniel's company was ambushed by orcs not long into its journey, with all members being killed in the process. When Táranil learned of this, his eyes grew dark and his heart sank as if into the sea. He was never the same thereafter. Even in years to come, when his grief died down and he could smile again, there was always a shadow of pain hovering around him. Táranil felt the call to journey to Aman grow very strong after he lost his would-be wife. He eventually wrote a haunting lament about Díneniel, immortalizing her forever. Etymology The name Díneniel is a Sindarin name meaning "silent daughter". The closest approximation to her name in Quenya would be Quildëanel. Genealogy Category:Elves Category:Characters